Music Is My Escape
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Tori is the nerd girl at Sherwood. Beck is the only one in his group of friends without a girlfriend. Tori's escape from her nerd girl status: singing at Karaoke Dokie. When Becka and his friends show up and meet her, will love bloom? (Summary sucks) I do not own Victorious or any of the songs I use. Rated T for swearing
1. Mean Girls

**Hey guys! This is my new chapter story. I just thought of this while reading another Bori story, but I don't remember the name. Whatever, just read! BTW, Jade's gonna be nicer in this story. That's because she's dating Andre and she's totally in love. And you know how people get when they're like that. These chapters are gonna be long so enjoy!**

**Tori's POV**

My alarm went off, telling me it's the start of another Friday. Yay! (Note the sarcasm) At school, I'll probably be pushed around by the populars. See, I'm seen as the nerd girl at Sherwood. Everyone thinks I'm awkward and a freak. I've been bullied since middle school. I haven't even told my parents. I just don't want anyone to know. After school though, I'll finally get to let all that go. I get to go to Karaoke Dokie, wear totally different clothes, take off my glasses, and escape the world I live in. Music is my escape. **(A/N See what I did there? *Silence. Cricket chirps* That joke never gets a laugh. Whoever can tell me what episode that came from, gets a shout-out in the next chapter!)**

I shut off my alarm and prepared for another day. Shower, brush hair and teeth, make-up, etc. I made sure to pack an extra set of clothes in case I needed them, which I probably would. I pulled on my glasses and went downstairs. My older sister, Trina, was at the table eating breakfast. She waved good morning and brought out a plate a food for me.

I ate quickly and started the 5-minute walk to school. My breathing started to quicken as I neared the school, knowing what was going to happen. _Just wait until the end of the day, and then you'll be able to escape. _I told myself. Then I pulled it together and walked through the front doors of the school.

**-Time skip (still Tori's POV)-**

It was finally time to go to Karaoke Dokie. I took off my glasses and put in my contacts. I changed out of my school clothes into a blue sequin top. I put on my black skinny jeans, and black wedges. Now I was ready. Trina had a date tonight, so she was okay with driving me to the club. She's the only one who knows I go to Karaoke Dokie every Friday and Saturday night.

She drops me off and I walk in. I go so often, the MC knows me by first name. I wave at him and grab a soda. I sit down at my usual table and pull out my songbook. It holds all the songs I write and perform here. I start writing some lyrics down when I see a new group of people come in. There was a girl dressed in all black, a girl with bright red hair, a boy who looks like Andy Sambert, an African-American boy, and a guy with crazy cute hair. The guy with great hair was really handsome. He was wearing a yellow plaid button-up open with a gray tank top under it. He had dark skinny jeans and worn out combat boots. I notice the African-American boy had a jacket with the letters HA on it. They obviously went to Hollywood Arts. So, they're talented… even better.

Just then I noticed the girl in all black and the girl with red hair come up to me. "Hi!" The redhead said in a perky voice. "I'm Cat. This is Jade." I waved. I didn't know what to say. They were talking to me and not insulting me. "Can we sit down?"

"At my school, that would be considered social suicide." I said not looking up.

"Well, we don't go to your school and we really don't care." Jade said. I sighed and nodded. They sat down across from me. "What's your name pretty girl?"

I looked up and plainly said, "Tori, but everyone at my school calls me freak or nerd girl."

"Well, that's mean." Cat said. These girls actually seem pretty nice. Jade slapped her lightly in the arm for saying that.

I nodded. "This where I come to escape all the tormenting." I closed my songbook and looked at them. "Now that you know a little about me, tell me about the guys you were with. I would preferably like to know about the handsome one in the yellow plaid shirt."

They giggled at this. "Those are our friends from Hollywood Arts." Cat said. "The one with the curly hair is my boyfriend, Robbie. The African-American boy is Jade's boyfriend, Andre. The one you've got your eye on is Beck. He doesn't have a girlfriend." Jade called them over and they introduced themselves to me. Beck seems very nice and apparently he's an actor. They all seemed to like me. Maybe I'll have some friends.

"Now," The MC boomed through the mic. I knew what that meant. "we have a Karaoke Dokie regular, Tori Vega, performing a new original song."

I got up while Cat cheered even though she barely knew me. I went up into the mic and smiled. "Hi guys! I'm Tori Vega and I wrote this song from personal experience. It's called 'Mean Girls'"

_Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side because the moment you arrive they all  
leave the table_

_Calling me everything but my name need I remind you again just call me Tori_

_How would you feel if your running home crying__  
__Lock yourself in your room don't want anyone to see ya__  
__While everyone's having fun outside, you're telling yourself__  
_

_[Chorus]  
__I won't let it got to me no more__  
__I don't wanna feel this way__  
__I can't believe I let it go so far__  
__No, no, it's not okay__  
__What do you know about me?__  
__Do you wanna know what I think?__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__I'm a just comb you outta my curls__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__You no longer run my world__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__Imma just comb you outta my curls_

_How would you feel every time you go to school someone's lookin at you weird__  
__Calling you a LOSER__  
__All these girls wearing bubble gum pink__  
__Guess I didn't get the memo cause they're laughing at my blue shirt__  
__Well I hope you feelin good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger__  
__Cause it's easier than standing by my side__  
__Oooooooh_

_[Chorus]_

_Who do you think you are,__  
__Loud mouth, cafeteria star__  
__Maybe somebody was cruel to you__  
__So you think that's what you're supposed to do__  
__One day, it might be you__  
__When you need a friend, but you no longer cool__  
__When everyone leaves when you walk in the room__  
__I just hope they forgive yo__u_

_[Chorus]_

_Mean girls, mean girls  
__You no longer run my world_

I went back to my table after singing and everyone seemed impressed. "That was really good." Andre said and everyone agreed. "You wrote that yourself?" I nodded. "Even more impressive."

"Hey, Tori," Beck said suddenly after we finished the food. "Can I talk to you outside real quick?" I nodded and we left. When we were outside, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?"

I looked at him shocked. After a moment, I finally mustered the word, "Sure."

**How will Tori and Beck's date go? Will they end up together? Will the mean girls ever treat Tori right? Find out in the next chapter! Next on Music is My Escape: "Nerd Girl Tori"**


	2. Nerd Girl Tori

**Hey guys! If you didn't read the first chapter of Tangled With Kickin' It, you wouldn't know that it was _bade4nevabori4eva _who told me where the quote was from first. And it was from Freak The Freak Out. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter of Music Is My Escape… and I will be updating Bori Playlist if I get some more suggestions for songs.**

**BTW, I'm also thinking about making a one-shot of Cece and Gunther from Shake It Up! I recently got into that pairing and I think I have a couple stories that could work for them.**

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I have a date with the amazing Tori Vega. Okay, I haven't really known her for that long, but she's different from any girl I've met. She's beautiful, talented, kind, and generous. That's why I don't get why, at her school, people bully her. She says it's because at school, she's the total opposite of the Tori Vega I know.

Since Tori and I barely knew each other, we decided we should go on a group date with Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. We were going to a fair that was being held on a pier near Venice Beach. The date was at 11 so we could drive down and have an early lunch. I woke up at 10 and started to get ready. I had to look awesome for Tori.

I got a plain white v-neck and put my jean jacket over it. I rolled the sleeves up to a little below the elbow. I put on some dark skinny jeans and my combat boots. Sure, they're a little worn down, but they're comfortable. I saw it was 10:50 so I got out of my RV and drove to Tori's place.

When I got to Tori's, I rang the doorbell. A girl who looked a little like Tori, but slightly older answered. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, normal teen Saturday wear. She gave me a quick look-over and asked, "Are you here for Tori?" I nodded. She turned towards the inside of the house and yelled, "Tori, your date's here!"

"Just a minute!" Tori's voice yelled back.

The girl turned back to me. "Come on in." She opened the door wider and I walked in. They had a nice place. The girl held out her hand. "I'm Trina, Tori's older sister."

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Beck." She gave a curt nod and walked out of the room.

It took all of 2 minutes for Tori to be ready. She came down. Her hair was in its natural curls, she had little make-up on, and her brown eyes were sparkling. She wore a spaghetti-strap maroon dress with layers that had little streaks of different colors. The dress went to about mid-thigh. She wore black ankle-boots with sequins on them. She had just put her phone in her purse when she saw me. "Hey Beck." She greeted with one of her dazzling smiles.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I asked. "We're meeting the rest down at the restaurant on the pier."

"Sure" She answered. I offered her my hand and she took it.

**Tori's POV**

Beck was such a sweet guy. He offers to drive me to the date and now, he's acting like the perfect boyfriend. He even opened the door for me when I got in and out of the car. I think I'm falling for him. He's just so perfect. I couldn't believe he asked me out. I mean he's a handsome guy who has an amazing talent for acting, and I am just the nerd girl. At least at school I am. With Beck, I completely forget myself.

We got to the restaurant and saw our friends at a table. They waved us over. I sat down in between Cat and Beck. I saw Cat wore a tank top dress that had a blue skirt but at the top had a bunch of bright colors on it. She had on blue flip-flops that matched the skirt. Robbie was wearing a red plaid shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers. Andre wore a red t-shirt that said _I got 99 problems, but my swagger ain't one of them _with jeans and sneakers. He also wore his Hollywood Arts jacket. Jade wore a black tank top with a black lace jacket over it. She had a black skirt with ruffles and had black tights under it. Then she had knee-high combat boots on.

We had a great lunch and had a bunch of laughs. Then we headed off to the fair. There were so many games and rides, we couldn't decide what to do first. Cat, Jade, and I decided we should play some games so our dates/boyfriends could win us some prizes. We were walking down to the game section when I saw 2 people I really didn't want to see, Stacy and Gigi Topman. They had football players with them, so I assumed they were on a date.

I yelped a little and hid behind Beck. "Tori, what's wrong?" Jade asked. They all turned to me. I gulped hard and pointed to Stacy and Gigi. They looked at them. "Who are they?"

"They are Stacy and Gigi Topman. The girls who are always pushing me around." I explained. I came out from behind Beck to look at them, big mistake. They saw me and started walking towards us.

Beck grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little to comfort me. "Tori? Tori Vega?" Gigi asked.

I came out from behind Beck fully and nodded. I instantly looked down at my feet. "I can't believe it!" Stacy said. "Nerd Girl actually has friends!"

One of the football players stepped towards Andre. "Hey look at the jacket. They're from Hollywood Arts."

Stacy and Gigi laughed. "Why would talented people wanna hang out with someone as ugly and untalented as Nerd Girl?" Gigi asked between laughs.

Beck stepped forward. "Don't you talk about her like that!" He yelled.

"And who are you, handsome?" Stacy asked while walking her fingers up Beck's arm.

Beck swatted her hand away. "I'm Beck, Tori's date."

Stacy, Gigi, and the football players burst into laughter. When they saw Beck's serious face, they stopped. "Oh you were serious?" Stacy asked. Beck nodded. "But why would you date her? She's a total freak. You should go out with someone like me."

Jade stepped in front of Beck. "Tori is not a freak. If you knew her like we know her, you would be jealous of her." Jade looked like she was about to punch someone.

"Guys, please." I pleaded. They all looked at me. "You can stop pretending to be my friends. Beck, you don't have to pretend you like me." I said as I backed away from the group. "I told you my story and you pitied me. You acted like you were my friends just to give me some self-confidence. Well, you don't have to do it anymore. I'm fine with having no friends." With that, I turned and walked away from them.

I wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks. I got down to the beach and sat down in the sand with my knees against my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jade and Cat. "Tori," Cat started, "We weren't pretending to be your friends."

"And Beck wasn't pretending to like you." Jade added.

"Of course he was." I said. "Why would a guy as talented and good-looking as him date a freak show like me?" I started to cry even more. Cat handed me a tissue from her purse.

"Because he knows the real you." Jade said.

"And the real you is pretty, talented, and funny." Cat said. I could see sincerity in their eyes. "Those girls don't know the you that we know." I smiled a little. She turned to Jade. "I don't think she's believing us. Should we tell her?"

"I guess." I put my head up in interest. Jade continued, "Look we shouldn't be telling you this, but Beck wrote a song for you. He was gonna have Andre perform it while he danced with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Beck wrote a song for me? "He also got the principal of Hollywood Arts to come to your performance at Karaoke Dokie tonight and see if you could audition to get into the school." Cat said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked.

"He did it so you could get away from the bullies at your school." Jade added. This was the nicest thing anyone has every done for me. I have to go apologize to Beck and the guys.

**Next time on Music Is My Escape: "The Performance"**


	3. The Performance

**Hey! Thanks for waiting for the chapter update! I know David has been whining at me to get this chapter up for days now. Happy, David? Anyways, this chapter will start with what Beck and the guys were doing after Jade and Cat ran after Tori. Enjoy!**

**Beck's POV**

"Guys, please." I heard Tori plead. We turned to face her. She slipped her hand out of mine. "You can stop pretending to be my friends. Beck, you don't have to pretend to like me." That one sentence alone was enough to shatter my heart. "I told you my story and you pitied me. You acted like you were my friends just to give me some self-confidence. Well, you don't have to do it anymore. I'm fine with having no friends."

With that, she walked away from us. I could see she was wiping tears out of her eyes. I started to walk after her, but Jade stopped me. "Let us talk to her." She simply said. I nodded and she and Cat took off after Tori.

"I guess that answers that question." One of the football players said. "They were just pretending to be her friends."

"Like anyone would ever actually be her friend." The other one said. They all got a huge laugh.

"No one talks about Tori like that!" I yelled. That surprised even me, because I barely ever raise my voice.

"Well we just did." The first football player sneered.

"That's because you're all just fucking bitches and bastards," I said, "who just want to make themselves feel better by making everyone else feel like crap!"

"Well, we don't consider nerd girl a human." The first said while poking Beck in the chest.

"Dude, just back off." Andre said.

"At least I'm not dating the goth girl." The second one said with a snicker.

Andre's hands balled into fists. He and I both knew he doesn't like it when someone insults Jade. With a curt nod from him, we both lunged at the football players.

**-(Time Skip)(Tori's POV)-**

I was completely ready to blow the principal of Hollywood Arts away. Cat and Jade helped me get my outfit and makeup ready. Everything was perfect, except Beck and Andre still weren't here. I wonder what happened to them.

It was about 10 minutes until my performance, and Beck, Andre, and the principal of Hollywood Arts came in. Beck and Andre had a bunch of bruises all over their faces and arms. Andre even had a black eye. Jade and I rushed over when we saw them.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Jade asked. I examined Beck's face until he grabbed my wrists to stop me.

"Let's just say," Andre started, "no one insults our girls."

I smiled at the thought that Beck had actually fought for me. I wish I could've seen it. The principal came up to me. "Hello, Tori. I've heard many things about you from Beck." He said while shaking my hand.

"Well, I hope you like my performance." I said.

"He will." Beck said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "I guarantee it."

I giggled a little. The principal walked to a table in the back. I hugged Beck as tight as I could. We could've stayed in that position forever, if a voice I hated hadn't interrupted us. "Oh. Does nerd girl have a little boyfriend?"

Beck pulled away and I saw Stacy and Gigi standing behind him. The worst part, most of my grade was behind them. I started to hyperventilate. Beck put his hand in mine and I calmed down a little.

Stacy was the first to speak, "We just wanted to see your performance." She said.

"The performance that you'll fail." Gigi cut in.

I looked at Beck and found some confidence. "Actually, it's good you're here." I said, which led to some confused looks from Stacy and Gigi. "I wrote this song specifically for you two." The MC announced that I was up. "That's my cue." I kissed Beck on the cheek and walked on stage. I grabbed the mic from the MC. "This song is called 'Girl I Used To Know' and it says basically how I see my future going." The music started and Cat cheered loudest.

_Five minutes 'till the curtain goes up  
And how I hate myself for thinking of you  
So in the past, but the memory lasts  
Of how you hated everything that I do_

_You never paid attention  
To dreams I'd mention  
You'd just go out your way to simply ignore  
You'd say you're never gonna make it  
Bring your feet back down to the floor  
But no more_

_Now my band is playing I hear you saying_  
_Ain't that the girl that I use to know?_  
_My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming_  
_Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh yeah_  
_Yeah that's my song on the radio_  
_Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"_  
_Ain't that the girl I used to know?_

_So it off yeah I'm ready to rock_  
_There's no place on earth that I'd rather be oohh ooh, ooh oohh_  
_Center stage and the band starts to play_  
_And the entire world is feeling the heat_

_But I don't feel like pressure it's so familiar  
I ran this scene a million times in my head  
I took the pain you caused me and I put it in a song instead, instead_

_Now my band is playing I hear you saying_  
_Ain't that the girl that I use to know?_  
_My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming_  
_Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh yeah_  
_Yeah that's my song on the radio_  
_Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"_  
_Ain't that the girl I used to know?_

_You want your name on the back stage listed?_  
_You really think I would?_  
_You made me laugh whatcha' thinking about?_  
_Security will just show you the way out_

_Now my band is playing I hear you saying_  
_Ain't that the girl that I use to know?_  
_My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming_  
_Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh yeah_  
_Yeah that's my song on the radio_  
_Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"_  
_Ain't that the girl I used to know?_

When I finished, I got a monstrous applause. I breathed a sigh of relief. Stacy and Gigi looked like they were about to explode. Beck and all the guys came up and hugged me and complimented me. The principal of Hollywood Arts came up and I held my breath again.

"Well," He started. Stacy and Gigi put on a smug look like they knew I wasn't going, "I don't think you're going to get an audition." He said and my heart sank. Stacy and Gigi high-fived. The principal continued, "Because, you won't need one. I'm giving you immediate entrance to Hollywood Arts!"

I squealed and hugged Andre, Jade, Cat and Robbie as tight as ever. When I pulled away, I practically jumped into Beck's arms. He spun me around and placed me on the ground. I thanked him about a million times before he cut me off… by kissing me! It felt like fireworks were going off. He pulled away only when air became a necessity. "That was a really good was of saying you're welcome." I breathed.

As I watched Stacy and Gigi stomp off, I knew I was starting a whole new chapter in my life. And it didn't involve them.

**This isn't the end. Don't worry! There's gonna be at least one more chapter. I'll update Tangled With Kickin' It probably tomorrow. I have a four-day weekend, so I have plenty of time. Next on Music Is My Escape: "A Surprise Visit" ** _  
_


	4. A Surprise Visit

**Hey guys! I know you guys have been waiting very patiently for this chapter. Well, your wish is my command. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, I need to ask David something. If you ship Beck and Jade, why are you so obsessed with me updating my Bori story? Also, get an account here. It will be so much simpler.**

**Tori's POV**

It's my first day of Hollywood Arts and I am FREAKING out! I have no idea what to expect. The only thing I know is… there's no Stacy and Gigi Topman! Even if this school is completely insane, it will be better than Sherwood with them. Also, I have Beck to help me through this. I don't know what I would do without him.

Beck held my hand as I went through the front doors of the school. Right away, I knew this school was way different than Sherwood. There was graffiti all over the walls, the lockers were decorated in different ways, and people were randomly dancing in the halls.

"I don't know about this, Beck." I said. He looked at me confused. "I mean all these kids are so talented and creative and I'm just me."

"That's what makes you perfect for this school." Beck said, "You're talented and I know with help from me, the gang and the teachers you will be creative." I must have still looked unsure, because he continued, "You'll be fine." He kissed me and I felt safe.

He helped me find my locker and told me I needed to decorate it. I think I already have an idea. After we put my books in, we went to my first class. It was acting class with a Mr. Sikowits. Weird name. Anyways, he ended coming in through the window. I found out he was addicted to coconuts and never wore shoes. This is gonna be interesting.

**-Time Skip (Still Tori's POV)-**

It's been 3 weeks since I came to Hollywood Arts and it's been great. Beck was right. Everyone helped me out with my assignments and rehearsal. I was finally letting go of Nerd Girl Tori. That was until that dreadful day. The day Hollywood Arts got a new student, one that I knew.

Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and I were talking by my locker when Cat came running up to us. "Tori, you're never gonna believe who's coming to Hollywood Arts!" She practically screamed.

"Who?" I asked.

Just then, a face walked through the doors. It was a face I thought I would never see again. Stacy Topman. "Hey Nerd Girl." She said.

I started stammering, so Jade asked her for me, "What are you doing here, Topman?"

"I don't think that's anyway to talk to a fellow classmate." She said with an evil grin.

"New student?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yep." She sneered while popping the p for emphasis. Then she walked away laughing.

**-Time Skip (Beck's POV)-**

I had Tori transfer here to get away from Stacy, but apparently that didn't go to well. Stacy just has to ruin Tori's life. I was walking to Tori's locker when I saw Stacy coming up and decided to listen in. Tori's locker represented her separate lives. One side had pictures that represented her nerd girl life. The other represented the girl I saw at Karaoke Dokie that first day.

Anyways, Stacy came up to her and tried to act all nice. "Hey Tori." She said. Tori gave her a small smile. "I was just wondering why you think you look pretty."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"It's just you think you're pretty, but in reality you're just an ugly, bitchy loser." Stacy sneered. I can't believe she was saying that to Tori. What was more surprising is that Tori seemed to believe it. "I just wonder what Beck sees in a troll like yourself." Then she just walked away.

Tori closed her locker and wiped away a tear that started to slide down her cheek. Then she ran into the janitor's closet. I want to help her, I just don't know how. Then I remembered we were going to have the full moon jam on Friday and I got an idea.

**-Time Skip (Tori's POV)-**

It was the night of the full moon jam and I was sitting in the audience. Ever since Stacy came, I never wanted to perform in front of her. She'll just make me feel worse than ever. So, I was sitting in the audience in between Jade and Cat. The only reason I came is because Beck was performing.

Beck was last to go so I had to wait. It was okay because when he came up he said the sweetest thing ever, "I wrote this song for my amazing girlfriend, Tori Vega." The crowd cheered while Stacy just sneered at me. "Stacy Topman has been making fun of her lately. She's been saying Tori isn't pretty and should just hide her face." The crowd booed and Stacy shifted in her seat. "Well, Tori, you'll always be my cover girl."

I smiled and blushed. He started singing the most amazing song ever.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday  
When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day**  
**Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay**  
**And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape**  
**Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made**  
**When you're looking at the magazines**  
**And thinking that you're just not good enough**  
**You're so wrong, baby**

Just as the chorus started, Andre and Robbie came up to me. They took me by the hand and brought me on stage.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
_Why don't you know_  
_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
_It's what's underneath your skin_  
_The beauty that shines within_  
_You're the only one that rocks my world_  
_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile_  
_And when I see that face_  
_I'd try a thousand ways  
__I would do anything to make you smile_

At that line, I smiled and laughed as Beck twirled and danced with me to the music.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
_Why don't you know_  
_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
_It's what's underneath your skin_  
_The beauty that shines within_  
_You're the only one that rocks my world_  
_My cover girl_

_Oh whoa oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh whoa oh, oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl_

At the end of the song, I had my arms around his waist in a hug. He lifted my face to meet his and kissed me. In that moment, I realized it didn't matter what Stacy thought of me. It just mattered what I think of me. But when I pulled away, the scowl on Stacy's face told me this war wasn't over.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please! Next on Music Is My Escape: "Better Than Revenge"**


	5. Better Than Revenge

**Hey! Thank you guys for staying with me all this time. Also, I'm taking the advice of some people and making this about Tori's adventures in Hollywood Arts. So, thanks again and I love you all! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Just to let you know, I am a Taylor Swift fanatic! I love all her songs and have most of them on my ipod. Which I just got about 2 days ago. Well, enough of me babbling on. Enjoy!**

**Tori's POV**

Ever since Beck sang his song to me, I've had more confidence than ever. I've been standing up for myself and even started auditioning for more plays and musicals. Every time I audition for the same musical that Stacey's auditioning for, I always beat her out. I think she's getting really irritated.

The last musical I was in was called "Uptown, Downtown" I played Penny, a beautiful girl who has to decide between a rich man who only loves her for her beauty or a poor man who has nothing to offer but his love. Of course, Penny picked the poor guy. Best part was that Beck was playing that part. It was so much fun performing with him.

I was walking into school with Jade one day. Beck had some project to finish up, so he had to come early. Jade was happy to give me a ride. We were walking in, laughing about Cat's insane brother and family. She and her family have serious mental problems. Anyways, we were walking in and I saw something that I thought I would never see.

I saw Beck pressed up against the locker with Stacey on top of him and they were kissing! I knew our relationship was too good to be true. Beck was just toying with my emotions until he found some other girl. That girl just happened to be the girl I hate the most.

Stacey pulled away and looked at me with a smug smirk. I took one look at Beck and decided I didn't want to even be in the same room as him, so I ran back out to Jade's car.

**Beck's POV**

I was walking towards my locker after filming a scene for my short film. I feel bad that I couldn't take Tori to school, but she said that Jade was fine with giving her a ride. They would be coming soon, so I waited at Tori's locker. Just then, Stacey came up to me. She glanced at the door.

Then she pushed me against the lockers and crashed her lips into mine. I didn't kiss back. I love Tori and I would never hurt her like this. I tried to push Stacey off, but she kept an iron grip on my shoulders.

We heard a small gasp and she pulled away. I looked at a shocked Jade and a hurt Tori. Stacey looked at Tori with a smug smirk. Tori looked at me for a split second and then dashed out the door.

Stacey laughed and walked away. Jade ran up to me and slapped me on the arm, _HARD! _"Why the hell would you do something like that to Tori?" She yelled in anger.

"I didn't!" I said as calmly as I could while rubbing the bruise on my arm. "Stacey came up to me, pushed me against the lockers kissed me. I would never hurt Tori like that. I love her!"

Jade took a deep breath. "I believe you." She said, but then she added, "But it's gonna be a lot harder to convince Tori to believe you."

I looked up and saw the security camera on the ceiling. "What if I show her the security tapes?"

Jade looked at where I was pointing. "That would work. Now, I'm going to go calm Tori down. I want you to find a way to get Tori to watch those tapes."

We went our separate ways to complete the task ahead.

**-Time skip (Tori's POV)-**

I can't believe Stacey. She kisses my boyfriend to try to ruin my life. It worked, for a couple of hours. Then Beck showed me the tapes and now I'm just mad. But Stacey's gonna find out something about me.

It was one of the concert nights here at Hollywood Arts and this concert's theme was covers. Everyone who was performing had to do a cover of a song. I chose Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge" I also got Stacey's mom to agree to let me show some of her home movies. Let me just say, some of them are embarrassing! One showed Stacey in the bathtub when she was 5. Another one showed her dancing around in a fairy princess costume. These will show I'm not a threat to be taken lightly.

The MC announced that I was up. I stepped on the stage and brought the mic to my mouth. "Hey guys!" I said, "This one goes out to Stacey Topman. Thanks to your mom, you're gonna find out there's nothing I do better than revenge." The music started and I put all my anger into the lyrics.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
__Ha, Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
__And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
__She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
__I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress, Whoa  
__She's better known for the things that she does  
__On the mattress, Whoa  
__Soon she's gonna find  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
__Won't make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind,  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
__I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
__And, she thinks I'm psycho  
__Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
__Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
__Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
__Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
__So it's up to me  
__But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress, Whoa  
__She's better known for the things that she does  
__On the mattress, Whoa  
__Soon she's gonna find  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
__Won't make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind,  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
__You might have him, but haven't you heard  
__I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
__You might have him, but I always get the last word  
__Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress, Whoa  
__She's better known for the things that she does  
__On the mattress, Whoa  
__Soon she's gonna find  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
__Won't make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind,  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
__Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
__Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
__I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
__Let's hear the applause  
__C'mon show me how much better you are  
__See you deserve some applause  
__Cause you're so much better  
__She took him faster than you could say sabotage!_

Everyone was cheering and laughing. They cheered cause I did great. They laughed cause of the videos I showed of Stacey. Stacey ran away in embarrassment. Jade and Cat came up and hugged me and told me I did great. Hopefully Stacey knows that I can take the war.

**Well, that's the end of the story! I have lost my inspiration. So, yeah**_  
_


End file.
